Late Night Snack
by SCARLET624
Summary: Being together, L and Raito have lately been having troubles with conflicting feelings.That is until A handsome man named D comes to ruin the plot.Who is he?What is he?Whats La Vie?What is his intention? RaitoXL, MelloXNear Might get Darker.
1. Chapter 1

Late Night Snack

During the night, time and time again L had a habit of storing sweet treats and eating them late at night. At exactly 12:00 midnight he would somehow find something to snack on. Now it usually wouldn't be a problem to Raito. That is until he began to eat pocky. Those thin sticks of cracker dipped in either chocolate or strawberry filling. Then by the next morning the bed would feel odd and rough since there had been left over crumbs from L's midnight snack.

The next morning when they were working on the Kira case Raito had decided to confront the problem since it had been ridiculous for L to use their bed as a kitchen table. "L, do you mind not eating late at night? This morning I woke up because I had found a bunch of crumbs on my bed." L had not responded. "L?" Raito had once again asked the detective.

"Raito-kun don't you mean our bed?" L gave a slight smirk. Raito held back a snort. "You never sleep in it Ryuuzaki, either you snack or make it into a kitchen. I've never seen you sleep in it Ryuuzaki." L responded, "I don't think you will Raito-kun." Raito gave a sigh knowing it was probably true; even if the detective was drugged he still would keep his eyes open. "Why is it that you never sleep Ryuuzaki?"

"Raito you should probably know by now that I don't sleep because of the investigation. Also I have to make sure that you are Kira." Raito gave another sigh; it was really getting on his nerves how Ryuuzaki always seem to accuse him of being Kira. It really was getting old having to repeat the same conversation over and over again. L got up and walked up to the fridge and pulled out a cheesecake. "By the way, where is the rest of the team? I haven't seen them all morning." Raito had noticed. L had begun eating his huge piece with no grace whatsoever. "They left for another mission about the Kira case." L simply had nothing much to do now since the rest of the group was out getting info on the Kira case. It had to do with this new group or something close to that. "I guess it's just the two of us huh?" Raito smirked; it might be a good time to ask a few questions. "So L have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Raito couldn't believe that he had asked that question. L did not answer. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Raito laughed and thought of it as a joke, however to L it was a different story. "I have no use for relationships such as those you have just mentioned." Raito stopped laughing. "So you meant to tell me that you have never kissed anyone?"

L turned to look at the sunset that filled the room with golden sheets of warmth. "That is none of your concern Raito-kun." L continued eating his cheesecake. Raito couldn't help but laugh. "You really haven't kissed anyone have you?" L's calm exterior began to crumble. "It really isn't your business whose lips I kiss Raito-kun."

Raito for some reason couldn't stop laughing. Maybe it was because the expression on L's face when he was in denial. Suddenly very moist lips touched his and with a small gasp a slick tongue made its way into his. Raito tasted the foreign object in his mouth…it tasted like…cheesecake. Raito backed away from what seemed to be sweetness in heaven. "W-What the heck were you doing Ryuuzaki! What is your problem?!" Ryuuzaki silently watched Raito's face turn red in a mere five seconds.

"I told you it wasn't any of your business of whose lips I steal Raito-kun, all I needed you to do was shut up so I kissed you." Raito seemed even more furious.

"That doesn't make any sense Ryuuzaki!!!" At that exact moment it Watari had just come in time to serve some tea.

"Watari could you get me some sugar?" L asked, "Yes." Watari knew he had interrupted something important it was better to leave than to ask questions. L and Raito were once again alone in the headquarters. "Do you mind telling me what the heck made you do that?!" Unfortunately Raito was still pissed. L smiled, "No." L then left a very confused Raito in the headquarters while L decided to go far from Raito.

Raito's confused mind let him wander, "Why did he do that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Raito had been asking himself the same question for a whole day! This was insane! Raito was actually getting a headache trying to figure out what reasons for L to do such a thing. What was his motive? Was it to prove that he was Kira? "If that was it then maybe…no…no…ugh!" Raito collapsed on a nearby couch with a gaze of confusion. Why was he even worrying over a kiss? Raito touched his lips; he really did taste good…. "AHHH!" Raito got up and hit his head to the nearest wall to get rid of this fake reality.

Even though he was bleeding a little bit Raito's mind was plagued with thoughts that he did not wish to think of. It was almost too graphic for his mind. He cursed under his breath; it wasn't supposed to be like this! He had finally found a worthy opponent to play with. Now his playmate was actually very interesting and fun to play with. However that kiss had completely… it wasn't even explainable any more.

Watari entered with a cart full of treats and tea for Raito and immediately left the man to his thoughts. He was used to people getting agitated, confused, and even furious over L's odd actions. However this was the first time he had seen L show any affections towards anyone besides the orphans at the Wammy house. He had a feeling that things would go well with L and Raito. After all he wasn't a detective for nothing. Watari trusted L no matter what odd actions L did.

Watari had passed by L on the way to the kitchen, "L, I think it is best if you tell me your motives." L was raiding the other fridge his mouth sleek with frosting. L closed the fridge door with no elegance. L gave a knowing smile to Watari, "To tell you the truth Watari I don't know myself. That probably was the only time I have ever been unplanned about this." Watari gave an understanding nod. "L, do you think this would be a good time to find someone for yourself?"

L didn't answer until he looked Watari straight in the eye. "No." Watari chuckled, L was in denial, and this also was a first for L.

"It's complicated Watari, I don't know why I did it I just wanted to try. If he isn't Kira my chances of happiness is 100. However if he is…most likely I am to lose my only friend." Watari picked up a wet rag and began to clean the table while listening to L. "Watari…do you think I have a chance at happiness with Raito?"

Watari nodded, "L, now I know I am an old man that has served you for many years. I have seen the way you handle yourself around people. You have struggled to get where you are today. And as a man with age I believe that it's best to follow what your heart says instead of your mind for once in your life." L began to laugh.

"Watari thank you. Also you're not that old." Watari chuckled. "L, you are very welcome. I'm sure you will do fine with that heart of yours."

L had felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. L turned to Watari's gentle form. "Watari I would like to get him something."

Ryuuk had been flying around to get rid of his boredom until he spotted the famous L walking around the market. "That's a first." Ryuuk knew that L wasn't the type to go out in public much. Ryuuk began to follow him.

L had finally reached El Gato, it was one of those cozy book cafés that really made him comfortable. The aroma of coffee and ancient books cleared his senses. This place reminded him of the Wammy house with it's peaceful atmosphere. A gothic Lolita girl with a skimpy maids outfit. She bowed showing her cat ears and welcomed him inside. "Welcome! My name is Sinclaire, and I will be your waitress this morning. Smoker or nonsmoker?"

"Nonsmoker."

Sinclaire guided L to a window seat and handed him a menu. "What would you like sir?" L immediately turned to the dessert section. "Ill have a double chocolate chip shake please." The waitress left in a hurry to fill other male customer's orders. L recognized a familiar red box near the register. L smiled, "Miss, Can you also give me one box of Pocky please?"

Ryuuk watched through the window with a black cat with El Gato written on it. "Pocky?" Ryuuk had never heard of the treat. He had decided to continue watching the famous detective. L got up to browse the maze of books since there was nothing else he really needed. In one of the rows of books he spotted a man whose eyes were a deep ocean blue and his hair as red as fire. His tight black shirt hid the beautiful muscles. White baggy pants and a silver necklace with a red ruby embedded in it. He really looked familiar. It was odd; L had never forgotten a face. The beautiful man looked towards L and gave a smile. "You are a very lucky man sir. Congratulations you are our hundredth customer! You are able to choose any book on these shelves and keep it for free!"

L pointed at himself, "I won?" The man nodded, "Yes, you may choose any book you desire," He watched L look through the shelves, "If I might make a suggestion I think La Vie would be a great book for you." The man pulled out a plastic covered white book with black lettering saying La Vie. L didn't really care, if the man suggested it was the best choice then why not? After all he was in a very good mood today. "Sure why not?"

The man handed L the book.

Ryuuk began to panic, "This is bad! I have to tell Raito!"

The man with flaming red hair smirked as he watched a familiar death god was flying away. His plan was finally in motion; it wouldn't be long till the revolution would begin.

Author note: This story connects to Close To You another fanfic of mine. Please read!


	3. Chapter 3

The man with the perfect model body walked with grace unlike L. He truly did look like a male model too. The flaming red hair and azure eyes would make any girl jealous. Compared to L….well everyone could tell the difference. However that didn't mean that L was a pitiful creature. His mind always astonished people. L's mind on the other hand couldn't remember the charming face. It was kind of annoyed L how he didn't recognize the man. The man would make the famous statue David hide his face in shame because of his beauty. The man's name was D, reading the name tag L thought the name was peculiar. But then again so was his name. L went back to his double chocolate chip cake and was able to finish the whole thing in the tall glass of sweet ice in half a minute. L paid the man and left the café with a ring of a bell as a sign of a customer. He was a little excited to get back to Raito. More treats to share with him. "Please visit again!" The charming face was something to behold. L had left El Gato with a bag of goodies and continued his joyful way back.

In the very calm café smiled a heavenly individual. D was happy that his plan was in motion. Ever since he had heard of the Kira case and his details from the deity he was sent to this place. It was part of his plan to make the deity punish him and to observe Kira. The first and second phase of his plan was already finished. He even had to hide his feathery wings. D is what humans might call the opposite if a death god…. he was an angel. Though not just an angel he was a guardian angel. The almighty lord sent him for a reason. It was a part of his plan to be punished.

In earth there was always the controversy between angels and death gods. It wasn't all true. It was just a story the humans believed since they simply didn't want to get punished. The real truth was sad actually, it was all a game. This fight between good and evil, angels and death gods, it was so false. The hardcore truth was that angels and demons only considered humans as toys and energy to feed off of. It was the only similarity between angels and death gods before. But things have changed in the present. Just like the death god world, the paradise had most of its angels playing games. D had gotten bored trying to save lives, his comrade angels thought that saving lives were a waste of time now since they knew that every human would die sooner or later. They had lost the reason to even save humans. They looked like merciful beings, but they weren't any different then the death gods. The only difference now was their way of gathering energy to live. Death gods write down in their notebooks to kill someone. La vie was the opposite version of the death note. It saved lives by just reading it. La vie was the bible of the heavens above. If the angel wanted to save a person it would read out of the book. Though the book was completely memorized by his comrades and himself, D decided to review once in a while.

He had gone to earth before. D thought it would be interesting to see earth. It was at first entertaining saving lives with his comrades. Nonetheless his comrades got bored and decided to play games instead. D was then left alone to gather lives for himself. That was when he met Ryuuk. It was his first time meeting a death god. Unlike his uncaring comrades he actually said hello to Ryuuk. Ryuuk had actually said hi back. D considered Ryuuk to be a unique and interesting death god. He believed the same things as he did. They had even chatted about it, about their lazy comrades. Even though they were on the opposite sides on the chess board, they both had a hunger for entertainment. But that was it, he still had work to do and so did Ryuuk. When he had enough to survive for the next century he decided to get punished and get sent to earth for a longer period of time. Apparently seeing the death god follow an odd man was something interesting. He knew Ryuuk was up to something. Whatever that death god was planning was something to enjoy. After all Ryuuk and D had very similar tastes in life, so it wasn't like he was going to stop Ryuuk. That is unless it had to interfere with the balance that the deity created. The so called deity was 'god', and that god would surely cut off his wings and make him relive the human life. If that was the case then D didn't mind.

Ryuuk could hardly believe his death god eyes. It was D! How could the angel be walking around earth….with no wings? How was this possible? Ryuuk couldn't let the angel ruin his fun. He worked hard (if you call dropping a book on earth and letting a human take care of it) for his entertainment! Ryuuk eventually was in front of Raito in a few minutes. His speed was something he was proud of. Inside the room he saw Raito facing a wall. "Hey if you still want to continue your fun with L I suggest you…" Ryuuk was welcomed with a bleeding Raito with a face that rivaled a death god's. "Actually ill tell you later."

Raito glared at Ryuuk, he truly didn't need his company right about now. Especially since he had just mentioned the person his mind had contemplating on for the last 24 hours. As if by magic a joyful L entered with a bag of goodies. "How are you Raito?"

L was suddenly tackled by an animalistic Raito. "Why the fuck did you kiss me? Do you realize how I…I….how…confused I am?" L cocked his head to the side and pushed and tackled Raito the same way Raito did to him. "You're bleeding Raito, hold on for a second." L picked out a band aid from his pocket and placed it on Raito's bleeding forehead. "What did you do?" L's voice gave a gentle glow of warmth to Raito. The band aid had strawberry cakes on it as a design. L kissed Raito's forehead. "Just great, the band aid looks good enough to eat and… so do you." Raito's face was unforgettable, red as a cherry with a band aid on top.

"W-what!?" L smiled, "Just kidding."

L got up and filled the nearby table with the goodies that he recently bought. "Do you want some?" L held up a box of pocky.

L smiled, Raito was all confused. It was kind of cute. "Here there's strawberry and chocolate pocky in that one." L tossed the red box to Raito. The look on L's face triggered something inside. "You're not being fair L." Raito tossed the box aside and went face to face with L. "You make me cruel L." Raito's lips brushed L's, "Just so you know this feeling is taking control of me, and I'm not going to forgive you for that."

"Raito?"

Raito crushed his lips against L's.

Ryuuk thought he was going to go blind.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Thanks everyone! Here's a new chappie! Please review!

Ryuuk couldn't believe his eyes! Raito was kissing L! What was the world coming to?! He looked at the kissing couple again and tried to hold down a gag reflex. "Ill will tell you the important stuff later Raito." Ryuuk couldn't stand in the same room with those two, especially when they were eating each others face off! Ryuuk left the room in a rush. Although it didn't seem like Raito was listening to him.

Ryuuk flew back and forth in the hallway. This was bad! This couldn't be-

"Hello Ryuuk!" A red haired angel with a bag of goodies appeared in front of Ryuuk.

Ryuuk jumped back, "What are you doing here?!" D just smiled at his old friend's antics. "You're not the only one who can walk through walls Ryuuk. I have a delivery. So how are you?"

Ryuuk sat down to take a breath; he had too many surprises today! Just seeing his old friend again was a surprise enough. "Just peachy."

D sat next to Ryuuk, "How many years has it been? Since we last met like this?" They both stared at a few people passing by. "About a century, how come they can see you?" D gave a sigh he had no other choice but to explain. "I got a penalty for trying to kill Crow."

"Oh? Who's Crow?"

"It's one of the highest angels up there. Though everyone thinks it's special just because its wings are black." Ryuuk seemed interested; he had never seen an angel with black wings. "I don't think you had a reason to kill this Crow fellow." D cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I think you just did this for your entertainment." D laughed.

"You know me too much Ryuuk." D got up with the bag of goodies and handed a box of pocky to Ryuuk. "I know you wanted to try some, I saw you at the café I'm working at. I have to go give this delivery to someone ok? Ill see you sometime." D looked around and knocked on a nearby door. A pretty girl opened the door. "Yes?"

"Are you Misa Misa?" The girl nodded. "Here's your order of strawberry delights. That will be $7.50."

Misa picked out the money from her pocket. "Are you a model sir?" D laughed. "No, sadly I'm not." Misa smiled she had an idea. "The boss has been looking for someone for the shoot. How would you like to model with me?"

Raito pulled back and took a breath. That was mind blowing…

No words could be expressed by the two boys. That is until Misa Misa barged in.

"Shit!" Raito cursed and separated from L. Misa Misa was welcomed with a glare from L. He wished there was someway to make the annoying girl disappear, if only for a minute… no five…no five years. L was now content of the time limit he wanted Misa Misa to disappear.

"Hey Misa." Misa held Raito close, too close for L's comfort. "Raito I'm sorry ok?" Raito was confused for the hundredth time today. "What are you talking about Misa?"

"I'm going to be working with a new model. Promise not to get jealous!" Raito sighed.

"Promise." Why would he be jealous? L was thinking the same thing.

"Well I just came in since you guys are left; I think it's better if you eat these strawberry delights before anyone from the team does. Love you Raito!" Misa Misa left in order to tell the boss of the new model she picked up.

Both boys could finally release their held in breaths. That was way too close.

"Um…Ryuuzaki I think we should get back to work." Raito was having a hard time gathering his thoughts. He needed time to think about all of this dammit! L sighed and nodded. If his feelings for Raito didn't exist he would have gladly worked on the case immediately. However L's conflicting feelings said otherwise, he officially didn't want to work on the case. He looked at the table of goodies for himself and Raito. The book that he won was still on the table. Heck why not read? He had nothing else to do. More like he refused to work on the case.

Opening the book he looked at the set of rules placed on the book.

The human whose name written in this book shall live.

The name you write in La vie must be a real person.

La vie will take effect in 60 seconds after you have written the name.

You must have the face of your person in mind for La vie to work.

A new chapter of your story will be written and when you are done with this book your chapter will end.

The next person to write in the book will start a new chapter.

You can write in the book once you are done with your chapter.

You cannot write your own name.

You can bring back the dead. But they will be reborn and have no recollection of their previous life.

L dropped the book after he read the last rule but picked it up again. What an eerie book! There was no way this thing was for real. In his entire life L had never come across a life giving book. He read the index. There were 99 chapters! If he had read the rules right he himself was the hundredth person to touch this book.

Through the chapters he came across some familiar names. Some famous doctors and saints from the past had written some names down on the book. This was bizarre! He flipped through pages to the recent chapters. Beyond the last chapter were blank pages, no writing whatsoever. It was like a history book, the name of the chapters were the names of the persons who used the book. Then inside the chapters was like a journal of some sort. He read others thoughts of La vie and who they saved. The second to last chapter was titled Larissa Lawliet. L couldn't breath. His mother used La vie!

He began to read his mother's words how she first got the book. Apparently she was at a cathedral and was going to pray when she came across the book. She had completely read the book, but was afraid to use it. However when she saw a familiar man who was about to get run over with a tour bus, she immediately wrote his name down. The man was saved.

L hands began to shake. The man she saved was Alan Lawliet! She had saved his father!

They both worked at the same university so they were able to communicate often. It seems that they were both teachers but were never introduced to each other. She had written about her parent's choice of a husband. Larissa didn't love him though. So she had run away hoping to survive on her own. She had been able to find an orphanage for gifted children and was able to teach there. In the Wammy house she was able to find peace away from her parents. Then to her surprise she met Alan again when he was working at a Sweet Shoppe.

L laughed, no wonder he had a sweet tooth. It was his father to blame.

Alan had been looking for her for a few years. They had fallen in love at the Wammy house and had gotten married without her parents at the wedding. She had told him about La vie and how she saved him after. Her parents had found her and were forcing to marry the man she didn't love. When she had told her parents that she was married and was pregnant her parents couldn't tolerate her any longer. They left without saying a goodbye. Larissa no longer knew where her parents were. But she was happy and gave birth to L.

L's heart was breaking.

Larissa's body was too weak to survive so she had died right after L's birth. His father soon followed her a month later by poisoning himself leaving an orphan L to the Wammy house.

L had not noticed the cold wet tears running down his pale face.

Raito noticed this and sat next to L. "What's wrong L?" Raito was panicking he never expected L to ever cry. L held Raito in a death like grip. L couldn't handle it. Raito tried to comfort L with whispers of warmth. "Its all right L, I'm right here."

L fell into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

L's head was pounding; when he had woken up he was in his bed with a worried Raito beside him. "Are you alright? What happened?" L was in a daze; his head was still trying to comeback from the dead. He wanted to tell Raito everything that was in his heart. He wished to just let the pain go, and yet he said, "Nothing, Raito-kun."

It was then L had noticed the bags under Raito's eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two days! Geez don't worry me like that!" Raito was furious. L gave a weak smile. "I worried you?" Raito's face resembled a tomato, "If you do that again I swear I'm going to look like you one day!" Raito pointed to his sleepless eyes. L giggled, Raito had never heard L giggle. "Hey." L's face was a centimeter away from Raito's.

"Sleep with me." If possible Raito's face got redder. "W-what!?" L sat up straight. "If you don't want to look like me than sleep with me."

"Huh?" L pointed to the bed. "What were you thinking Raito-kun?"

Raito's thoughts weren't exactly what you would call pure. "N-nothing!" Raito grabbed his pajamas and changed in the bathroom. When Raito came out the bed was looking sooo inviting, especially with a smiling L. "Here." L patted the bed.

Raito could feel the warmth of L next to him. "Sleep." It was more like an order to Raito. Raito faced L with a serious face. "I don't think I can." L sat up knowing the feeling of not being able to sleep. "Me too I already got enough sleep. Plus we have wasted time on trying to catch Kira. I'm sorry Raito-kun." Raito couldn't believe what L had just said. "You idiot you have worked so hard just to help us and your saying your sorry?"

L turned away from Raito. L couldn't look at his face; he looked too beautiful bathed in the moon light. "Hey light…" L's voice was in a whisper. "Yes?"

"Can you kiss me again?" L turned around to see Raito's face. "I want to know something Raito. If you were Kira would you love me?" A knot had been tied tight in Raito's throat. L had asked him a deep question that only his heart could hear.

He loved L; he didn't know how or why it happened. It just had happened. Those times when revolutionizing the world was the most important thing to him, those times had died when he met L. When he found someone that could match his level he realized that there were other things to the detective. Although it wasn't just that, there was a special language between them that no one else knew.

Before he had realized it he was able to see a side of L that no one else but him could see. L was like a two sided mask, one side held fake happiness the mask L had shown to everyone. Then there was the other side, the one other side that was full of loneliness and need of comfort. Raito knew L put a shield up so that no one could get close to his heart. He had done the same thing too; he himself put a barrier to keep people away. His relationships in the past were counterfeit too. He only got benefits from them.

As Kira he would of said no and hit Ryuuzaki for even asking him a question like that. But he wasn't Kira anymore. He didn't want to be Kira anymore! He had found a different reason to live his life. If he wasn't Kira they wouldn't be rivals! He and L wouldn't be on the opposite sides of the chess board. Sadly he was, they were opponents that fate had decided to play with! This wasn't fair! This wasn't what he wanted.

"L if I was Kira I wouldn't deserve you. We are rivals L. I'm not allowed to fall in love with someone like you. I don't deserve that kind of love….yet….I…if I wasn't Kira then maybe things could have been different between us."

"Are you saying you are Kira?" Big black orbs were asking for the truth.

The knot in his throat burned with pain. "Yes….I… wish it wasn't this way. I cant take this any more…I cant reject it anymore! I'm just what you call a demon, a murderer! I don't deserv-''

L jumped on top of Raito and held his hands above his head. Raito's face had been tear stained. "I-I see your going to arrest me now aren't you?"

L smiled, "Nope!" Soft lips connected between them.

L took a breath, "I'm so happy… that you told me the truth." With a burst of passion their lips connected once again. It wasn't like a sappy chick flick kiss. It was real, it was true.

"However do you mind telling me why you had started all this? Why did you become Kira?"

Raito took a deep breath; he knew his explanation was going to take a while.

In a close by building Misa had been modeling another gothic Lolita costume. Black frills and everything. Lately the trend these days were to look seductive yet innocent to the eyes of the beholder. Misa had noticed that no matter what D wore it always looked well on him. You could make him look like a nerd but he would still make you drool with his intellect. Now when he put on a cowboy costume….all the females excluding Misa would wish to go buck wild with him. Now when he put on a suit it felt like he was going to get kidnapped by any of the females. Maybe to have their way with him when they had him in their captivity. Heck even guys were looking at his ass. Which D didn't mind at all.

L gave no response to Raito's story. Raito seemed to have trouble explaining when it came to their rivalry. It was a seduction game that Raito and he lost. From the very beginning of his story Raito's depressed face upset L. "I couldn't accept this world, especially when there was murder and chaos in the streets." His voice held anger mixed with grief. He had even told him about Ryuuk. He let him hold a piece of paper from the death note and L was able to see the jolly death god. Although Ryuuk was disappointed since Raito's plans were useless now. He really had fun with their rivalry.

At the studio, D was completely bored out of his head; modeling was like a second nature to him. His human stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten in a while. He tapped Misa on the shoulder. "Is there a kitchen around here?" Misa showed him the huge kitchen. D opened the fridge and began gathering ingredients. "How about we call your boyfriend so he can get something in his stomach?"

Misa cheered at the idea, "That sounds good, wait can you cook?"

D forced a smile, "A little you guys can be my tasted testers."

Misa grabbed her cell to call her one and only boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay late night shack 6! Okay things get a little twisted from here! Please Review and tell me your opinion. Arigato!

Raito had just finishing his story when his cell rang. It was Misa. "Hello...Alright…we were planning take out anyway….kay…bye." Raito had trouble keeping his voice at the right tone. When he was Kira he had so much practice on acting. His voice almost cracked while talking to Misa on the phone. "L are you hungry? Actually Misa said that D was going to cook for us." L nodded his head; he had hoped that the good-looking waiter could make a delicious looking dessert.

They walked toward the studio and were guided by Matsuda to the kitchen. Inside was D with a pasty kitchen garment. D was even able to make the simple apron sexy.

One line crossed all their minds: Damn he's fine!

"Don't worry I'm almost done!" He opened the stove and a mouth watering aroma filled the kitchen. He pulled out a dressed chicken and put in a few other things and set in front of a small table. "You guys can go and dig in I'm working on the dessert right now." L had decided to skip the chicken and wait for the dessert.

"This is good!" Everyone had enjoyed the tasty chicken. By the time they were done everyone's stomach's had been full to the brim. During that time L had watched D bake the cake from scratch. "Were did you learn to cook?" L asked, "A good friend of mine taught me a few recipes because… well I always ate junk food." L immediately thought D was lying. But then again he could say the same thing about himself. His fetish for sweets had tripled and he still managed to stay healthy and keep his well guarded secret.

"All done!" D pulled out a cake and began frosting it. Raito stared at the pair; he immediately decided he didn't like it. Not one bit at all.

"Can we go explore the studio while eating?" Raito suggested suddenly, anything to keep those two apart. L nodded in agreement to the idea. "I think this would be a great time to do that. I can pretty much remember everything except for the restrooms." D and Misa allowed the group to follow them into a different studio this one looked like a grade school gym. In one of the corners there was fencing equipment.

"Hey does anyone know how to fence?" D had thought this was the perfect opportunity to have fun on Earth. Up in heaven all kinds of sports were played just to ease the time, he had spent his time near the training grounds to watch his beloved Rizel gracefully defeat his opponents.

L's ears perked up and raised his crooked arm, "I know how." Raito gave an astonished look. He never knew L could fence! But then again he never knew that he could play tennis either. It was just one of the many things that he had recently found out about L.

Misa clapped her hands with joy, "I'll go ask someone for the uniforms!" After finding two fencing uniforms and two rapiers and handed them to the two unique gentlemen. L grabbed his and put it on immediately. D had done the same. "Are you sure were allowed to do this? I mean this is studio equipment." Matsuda was grabbing his wallet just in case money had to be used for the use of the equipment. Misa shook her head no; "No need to pay since this is where I'm going to be acting tomorrow, I can just say its practice for the show."

Matsuda gave a sigh of relief for his wallet could only take so much torture. By the time Matsuda and the rest of the group looked at the two fencers they were on a marked rectangle both standing as straight as a pole pointing their blades at each other. Watari had come up from nowhere as if he was a spirit excited to see blood.

For some reason tension hung in the air. It was getting harder and harder to breath in front of them. Two knights in white armor both had kept their helmets on so no one could tell who was who.

D versus L.

Matsuda, Misa, Raito, and even Watari kept their eyes on the two, for a moment their weapons glared at each other. Everyone now had noticed the red and blue roses on each knight.

Watari cleared his throat, "First person to knock off the opponents rose wins. You know the rules." Both L and D nodded in understanding

Watari asked both of them. "Fencers ready?"

Both D and L faced each other and raised their blades to each others faces.

L answered. "Ready."

D answered. "All set."

Both D and L made an 'x' by crossing each other's blades. "On guard…..Fence!"

In a millisecond one of them began attacking. The one with the blue rose was under attack. Raito couldn't tell who, both were silent while introducing their blades.

"You're pretty good you would be a good match against my Rizel." D had spoken; Raito knew now who was who. It was L attacking D. L had the blue rose.

"Really? Who is this Rizel you speak of?" L had finally stopped defending and started acting. Everyone could hear the blades voices scream for victory.

"My one and only angel!" D backed up and prepared for the final blow. L had froze and then dodged. A sick sound of slicing flesh was heard. Both knights backed away from each other. L's arm was bleeding, staining the white uniform. D wasn't any better; his chest had a large scar very close to the hanging red rose.

Both cursed under their breath.

Raito's breath hitched, he was petrified of the blood oozing out of L's arm. "Why the fuck are they fighting with real swords?! Misa!" Misa was just as terrified as everyone else. "I-I didn't know they were real swords!"

D gave a sick smile behind the helmet. He continued to attack L, without worrying about the blood loss. Raito became outraged.

"Stop this duel now, both of you!"

Both men did not hear the warning of Raito. It was as if they were in their own world.

Watari shook his head; he knew this wasn't going to end well. He wished with all his heart that he could stop this beginning blood bath but it was against the rules.

L would be mad if someone had interrupted their duel. That was the last thing Watari wanted.

L was pushed back by the force of D's blade. L was on the ground holding his bleeding arm.

"Ha, did you really believe you had a chance?" D's voice had a creepy tone to it. D didn't sound human anymore.

L got up agonizingly ignoring the scorching pain. "Do you actually defeat me with a stance like that?"

L's crooked body slashed right past D. D had not moved a centimeter. His eyes were stunned by L's blow.

On the floor was a bleeding red rose that had been cut in half.

L had won.

Watari raised L's good hand and declared him the winner. D had fallen to his knees.

L faced D and held out his hand. "Great duel….D."

D got up and gave a twisted smile. "You really do act like your **father**…. And you deserve to write your chapter in **La Vie**."

D pulled a stunned L into a sweet kiss.

Instantly Raito grabbed L away from D. Raito's defiant stare was directed toward D.

D whispered into Raito's ear, "Don't worry **Kira, **it was just a **friendly** kiss."

SCARLET624: Everyone! Tell me what you're thinking! Please review and also read Close To You since its connected with Late Night Snack.


	7. Chapter 7

SCARLET: Thank you for reviewing! WARNING! SMUT AHEAD! Next chappie!

Raito in all of his years of intelligent thinking, he had never ever want to act like a jealous boyfriend. Even with Misa he never did act jealous. Not even once!

Now this familiar feeling of discipline to criminals could not be compared to what he would have loved to do to D. He could even feel his hands twitch for the death note. Not only did this guy know how to push his buttons but he knew his deep dark secret. That deep dark secret that even his beloved detective couldn't even solve!

"How dare you even **touch** him!?"

Unpredictably instead of one fist going for D, another fist was invited into the dangerous game.

D blocked both L and Raito's punches. "You both are so interesting. Let's have fun later on in the next life ok?" With a sinful sneer D walked on as if he wasn't injured at all. There already was a puddle of sticky blood on the floor seeking to paint the floor crimson.

"Oh I forgot something." D took out a red ruby necklace connected by heavy silver chain links. He gave it to Raito with a smile of a bipolar devil child. His gentle hands held Raito's face as if they were connected since birth. "I'm so happy to finally meet the infamous Kira. Heaven has its eyes on you, you know." D let his lips connect with Raito's.

L's pulse couldn't hold the pressure and let his hands rip flesh away from his favorite rival and lover. As fast as it started, D let go and waved to the other bystanders. They all had similar faces to dead fish trying to gather air.

"This is how we respect other rival duelists where I come from. Don't worry; I've gotten those looks before."

Matsuda was pointing and having an extremely hard time breathing. "Y-your wound! It's all healed!?"

D looked down at his chest. He cursed under his breath. "I heal very quickly don't worry." While observing his invisible wound he left the gym.

He could hear a familiar whisper of a sacred noise. A song he used to hear up in the heavens. It was Sinclaire the waitress from El Gato, with the same skimpy maid outfit. With an all knowing smile she patted his back. "Damn, some things never change, right D?"

D gave no answer. "Just like up there you really like to tease any cute person you meet. One day they all are just gonna end up ditching you like Rize-."

Sinclaire received a blow from his graceful hands. "Don't **ever** speak of my Rizel in such a way."

Sinclaire recovered and gave him a blank smile. It was as if she felt no pain at all. "That's the D that I know. Who knows? You might meet your beloved and I might meet mine."

Sinclaire skipped on forward. "Why are you a duelist in the first place? It's just going to cause trouble later on."

D sighed as if his human life was boring him. "Because I was chosen of course, and I'm doing his mother a favor. She made me promise before I left Heaven's gate. You should know all of this."

Sinclaire knew well enough about Larissa Lawliet. She had read D's La Vie when she accidentally left hers on Earth.

"Hmph, but you could have refused." Sinclaire stopped to let D catch up to her.

"I always wish to obtain more power. With Rizel at my side I could rule most of the heavens."

"That's so male."

"And you Sinclaire? You loathe the rules up there, why did you participate in following me when I'm the one who tried to kill your beloved, Crow? Why do you insist to play a part in my game? You never told me the reason." Both D and Sinclaire secretly let their wings loose and flew up to the never ending sky.

"I knew you had your reasons. You wouldn't kill without a motive. Besides it's because I also want power so that I can be free of everything." Sinclaire let the wind sway through her wings.

"Oh? And what exactly confines you? You're as free as a spirit."

Sinclaire pulled out a beautiful carved gun. Its silver shine gave off a blue tint.

"Everything that constrains me here and here." She pointed the gun at her heart and her head. She sighed and put the gun back to her pouch.

"You mean Crow right? I swear, children of the night, beware!"

Sinclaire gave a confused face. Her blonde hair began whipping from side to side.

"What do you mean 'children of the night'?"

"We archangels call death gods that. I called Ryuuk that when I first met him. What I mean is a beautiful weapon like your gun is needed to make the enemy's heart pound."

A few miles away from the studio a certain death god sneezed, he had a feeling someone was talking about him.

"You don't think of them as enemies do you?" Sinclaire began to circle D.

"Not one bit, those children of the night."

It was after the surprising encounter with D both L and Raito took their chances to escape from the rest of the group. L was given a box of pocky and a piece of frosted cake as a small prize. They both decided it was best to keep their comments only between themselves. They both walked quickly to the elevator that would hold their whispering secrets within its walls.

At first both were silent, both wanting to break the tension that they both had just experienced.

Both reached for the 1st floor button, entwining the warmth of each others hands. Raito was the first to speak. "Sorry."

"You should be. Letting him kiss you like that…"

Raito let his eyes dawn back to the detective's frustrated face. "L you and I are on the same boat. How could you accept his kiss just like that…"

Raito then noticed the flow of blood on L's arm. Raito took off his shirt and tied it around L's arm to stop the blood flow.

"We both didn't expect him to do that in front of everyone. It was uncalled for. Besides you knew him from before right? How long have you been doing that kind of stuff with him?" L felt the knot on his wound grow tighter.

"Are you accusing me? I have done no such thing with him. I had just met him when I went to buy pocky." Raito wouldn't look into L's truthful eyes; instead his eyes held frustration, anger and held the threatening jealousy ready to consume him.

"Raito look at me, look at my eyes. People can lie with words but not with their eyes. Please look at me." Raito could feel his heart being pierced when L's voice began to falter.

"Dammit L you really love to rub salt in my wounds!"

L grabbed his chin and forced Raito to look at him. "I'm the one that's wounded right now Raito. Believe me; I've never met him before you came into my life."

Gently with a caress of the lips he hoped Raito would understand.

God, he couldn't help it. Raito accepted and continued. "Promise me L, you won't kiss him again, ever. Your body belongs to me and only me." L nodded, "I promise, and you must never let him touch you either Raito."

"That can be arranged and the same is to be expected of you."

The elevator came to a stop and a loud screeching was heard. Everything was silent until the elevator started to screech again and went down at a dangerous pace. The lights began to blink until they gave up. To male figures were now surrounded in darkness.

"L! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah I'm fine. But what happened? Shouldn't they have a back up? The lights aren't coming back on." L was couldn't keep his voice down.

"Hold on for a second, I think I have a lighter somewhere." Raito began to search his pockets in the dark.

"Aha!" A small bright flame illuminated the small space. Raito checked the buttons and began pressing everything in sight. He had even tried the phone but no answer came.

"Its no use, I don't think anyone could hear us."

Raito gave up and sat in a corner while L sat in the opposite corner. "Did you have any plans Raito?" Raito shook his head yes. "Actually I was planning to go buy a sex toy."

L blushed, "No comment."

"I was being serious." A smirk appeared on his handsome face.

"Sure I truly believe your being serious." L gave the sarcastic remark. L then noticed the distance between him and Raito. Already in a small elevator, pitch black with a lighter that wouldn't last long. What were the chances?

"Are you hungry? I still have cake and pocky." L pulled out the sweet treats hoping to use his hungry stomach as an excuse to change the subject.

Raito was a foot away….twelve inches….one centimeter…Raito's arms on the wall…body close enough to feel the heat…a shirt-less Raito…unable to see the lusty eyes because of the dark…the perfect moment for L.

"Do you have to talk about such unromantic things?" Raito's voice caused strange vibrations throughout L's body.

"Enlighten me, Raito." In Raito's head that meant; 'Pleasure me, Raito.'

SCARLET624; YAY! More fun and fluff in the next chappie. Review please. Need comments.


	8. Chapter 8

SCARLET: Smut ahead I did my best. Youngsters skip this chappie!

Deep in dark void in Raito's mind he knew he had been waiting for this. When it was just a kiss things were complicated. But now having L right under him didn't help the situation in his pants. How he wished that there was light to illuminate the pale skinned detective. Letting his lips caress his lovers lips and had a snog session. L knew what to do; he didn't think he would ever do something like this. In an elevator of all places too!

Tongues battle for dominance. Who was to be an alpa male in a situation like this? L's loose shirt made the detective so skinny and weak. L's creamy skin let Raito want to leave scars, so that everyone in the world knew that L was his and no others. D came into mind and caused him to leave a long lasting mark on L's neck. Raito let his hands travel throughout L's body every inch of skin was a wave of silk. Immediately tugging out the jeans and boxers, Raito was able to see his L.

Raito started downhill from L's chest to L's belly. He began sucking the skin affectionately taking some heat.

Oh god, L thought. Never in his life did he expect his first time like this, in truth he was scared. However at the moment the cursed lips were able to get rid of his fright. He was now able to delight himself. He looked at the shadow covered Raito. L had never expected it to be him to take away his 'innocence'.

A sad reality had awoken him when Raito stopped.

"What?" L was breathless.

Raito had a worried look at his L. "Are you sure you want Kira to do this?" Raito spoke with lots of regret in his voice.

L held him closer and dragged his hand to his sin. Raito froze he could feel the heat and how wet L was. Raito felt a twitch of joy downstairs.

"You're not Kira anymore your Raito Yagami, my Raito Yagami, and no one else's. I cannot contain myself when you're around me. You must give it to me Raito."

L felt a squeeze and groaned. All these thrilling sensations were not to be wasted. Raito smiled and continued. Lifting the shirt and using the tip of his tongue to lick L's nipple. L twisted his head from side to side. L groaned for all of this.

Raito paused again; L was getting irritated until Raito grabbed the cake.

"You're not serious!" L thought Raito was joking. Raito shrugged. "We have got nothing else L. I don't want you to feel anymore pain."

Raito's gazed at L's wounded arm. L looked from Raito to his wound. He didn't even feel any sting anymore. In fact L had forgotten that he was wounded in the first place.

L blushed. "I don't like the idea of frosting coming out of my ass Raito-kun."

Raito laughed softly. Raito took a bit of frosting and dragged his finger down on L's chest leaving a streak of white frosting.

"Don't worry ill lick it off." L blushed even more; he couldn't believe that he was even going to even continue with this. He loved cake, he loved frosting going down his throat, and he just didn't like idea of frosting going down the other way!

"Let me demonstrate." Raito took a handful of frosting and led his way down. L blushed and froze as the cool frosting created bliss. Raito's mouth enveloped the whole sin and swallowed all the sweet frosting. Raito twisted his tongue to play with L.

"Ah!" L cried out.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Raito wiped off the frosting. The light's flashed and Raito was now able to see his artwork. A satisfied L with his pale legs spread just for him. His blushing face was adorable and his panting ceased to stop.

Raito decided he loved seeing his L like this.

L on the other hand looked up at the shirtless Raito. He once again looked irritated.

"Why did you stop?!"

Raito tossed his head back and laughed in amusement.

The elevator phone rang. "We will have to continue this another time L."

"Hello?' L picked up the phone. He obviously didn't like being interrupted, especially when the session was just getting started.

"Law-liet-kun." L had almost dropped the phone. It was D and his baritone voice.

"I miss you, Lawliet-kun." L slammed the phone back on the receiver. L dressed up and putting back some clothes. Raito asked who it was, but L gave no answer.

SCARLET624: Give reviews. I know D is a freak but he is a damn sexy freak, so what do you think is going to happen? What's L to do?


End file.
